Last Chance ? Dernière chance ?
by caro94
Summary: Petit one shot sur Terra Nova : De longs mois après la libération de Terra Nova et quelques aventures, Maddy réfléchie... il n'y avait ni bien, ni mal que de la morale et des raisons de chacun...le destin de l'Humanité est il réellement évitable ?


_BOnjour tout le monde. Depuis la fin de la saison 1 de Terra Nova, j'avais envie d'écrire une petite fanfic sur cette série. Je trouve cette fin de saison plus de suspens et de questions. Mais pas seulement d'un point de vue "physique" et relationnel dans le sens complot et compagnie; ce que je trouve intéressant ce sont les personnages eux même et leurs anciens fantômes. Les deux Taylor m'ont particulièrement passionnés pour ça. Il aurait été très intéressant de voir l'évolution de leur relation...en bien ou en mal...dans une seconde saison. Sauf que la série s'est malheureusement arrêtée. C'est vraiment dommage !_

_Outre ses deux personnages, je trouve que celui de Maddy est aussi très intéressant. Skye et Josh ont été les plus montrés au niveau de leur bons côtés et de leur mauvais côtés. Mais Maddy est un personnage qui m'a attirée dans le sens où ce qu'on montre d'elle est toujours impeccable. _

_Voilà donc toutes les raisons qui ont conduite à ce One shot. J'ai été surprise de voir l'engouement d'un ship Skye & Lucas et évidemment Maddy & Reynold. Pour ma part, je trouvais ça un peu répétitif et donc...création de ce petit one shot qui avait comme idée initiale une histoire plus longue. _

_Petite inauguration du Français dans Terra Nova donc ^^_

_J'espère que ce One shot vous plaira. Nhésitez pas à me donner vos impressions bonne ou mauvaises._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Last Chance ? **_

_** "**Il ne suffit pas que le soleil se lève,_

_ encore faut il transformer l'aube en un jour nouveau " extrait de Guillaume Musso_

La lune semblait démesurée en proportion du reste du ciel. Elle illuminait la forêt, remplie de dizaines de millions de créatures en tout genre. Au-delà, on devinait les eaux sombres de l'océan.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil à la citée circulaire et paisible.

Les lumières des habitations traçaient les contours de celle-ci lui donnant des allures de base géante pour vaisseaux spatiales.

Avec ses espaces naturels, la citée avait pour vocation d'être le plus proche et le plus respectueux possible de son habitat d'origine.

La jeune femme entendait encore les paroles d'accueil prononcées dans le discours du commandant Taylor…

Un monde nouveau symbole d'un nouveau départ pour l'espèce Humaine, loin des erreurs passées qu'étaient la guerre et l'ignorance.

Hier elle regardait cette citée avec optimisme. Aujourd'hui elle ignorait tout de l'avenir…

Hier tout lui semblait clair. Ce qui avait été fait, ce qu'il fallait éviter…mais surtout comment !

Aujourd'hui tout était bien moins évident.

Il n'y avait pas de Bien, il n'y avait pas de Mal.

Il n'y avait que des idéaux, des Hommes, des actions et des raisons à leurs actions…

Un Homme se définit il seulement à ses actes ? Ou aussi à son Histoire, sa perception, ses motivations, ses affections ?

Ce qui a conduit l'Humanité où elle en a été est il évitable ?

La jeune femme laissa son regard sur la forêt en ramenant ses cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles.

Hier elle ignorait l'Histoire sur laquelle s'était bâtie cette base

Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'un simple petit événement avait été la cause du plus grand progré scientifique de l'Histoire de leur espèce mais également celle du conflit qui demeurait actuellement entre eux et les classe 6 et qui avait failli les détruire…

Un simple battement d'aile du papillon avait fait d'innocentes victimes, des deux côtés, qui étaient pourtant toutes consentantes…ignorantes créatures aveuglées par des rêves

Et malgré tout, elle pensait toujours qu'il n'y avait ni bien, ni mal que de la morale et des raisons de chacun.

Si on écoutait les deux partis et leurs explications, si on regardait avec leurs yeux…alors tous avaient raison et personne n'avait tord.

Leur citée nouvelle, Terra Nova, avait donc été consciemment modelée de façon à créer un monde meilleur. Un nouveau monde construit par des créateurs qui nourrissaient au fond d'eux, de façon inconsciente, d'autres ambitions…des conflits nés d'anciens problèmes psychiques familiaux…ou d'anciens instincts…

Anciens ou naturels ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme à mesure qu'elle sentait son cœur battre. Portant une main à sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux tandis que s'affichait un léger sourire. Maddy souriait en mémorisant les derniers événements qui l'avaient conduite là, ce soir, à ces réflexions et à ses fonctions actuelles au sein de Terra Nova…

L'humanité avait elle réellement une chance de se racheter malgré sa possible Nature ?

En sentant les battements sous sa paume, le souffle du vent contre son visage, la chaleur de ses souvenirs qui donnaient vie à un fantôme dont la voix résonnait dans le vent

….elle se mit à y croire plus encore.

* * *

_Voilà. Des petites réflexions en passant sur Terra Nova. _

_N'hésitez pas me donner votre avis notamment sur une éventuelle suite..._


End file.
